Charmed
by phillipp
Summary: Ten years after the great battle, the three sisters now an almost normal life. Billie and demons fought to continue the sisters easier. But all this was just a little rest break. It continues with evil ...
1. The old live 1

It is now ten years ago, the three sisters after the great battle with Billie and Christy have quit. Piper had at the time still a beautiful daughter get them even before their years in the future had seen. Phoebe, also has Coop with her husband and three children will have equal near Piper and Leo bought himself a house where she lives there. And Paige, she has also with three sweet children with her husband Henry get. Mathews the whole family still lives in a large apartment, but they also want a house like Phoebe buy. Piper and Phoebe live a normal life and Paige saves as the guardian of the light's as well as witch protégés still her. And Billie loves the darsein as a witch and continue fighting demons. But she has been a great love found.

Piper and Leo stood in the kitchen and prepared sandwiches for their children before. They then will go to school.  
"Come, you must hurry you now. Captures the same school. "Piper said good-humored.  
Wyatt, Chris and Paulina sat at the kitchen table and ate with their fried eggs on toast.  
"Oh, the bus is here! Go into the school, "said Piper with their three children and gave them their school bags.  
, Bye! Until then, "she cried again afterwards.  
Piper went back into the kitchen where the plates Leo of the children abräumte.  
"Oh Leo ... then you can ever go into the P3 and prepare everything? "Piper asked him.  
, "Yeah!" Leo replied his wife back nicely.  
Piper and Leo operated along the P3.  
And they still had great success with it.  
Meanwhile went to Phoebe and Coop hot ago. Coop took the kids with the car in the school and Phoebe was on her job. In "The Bay Mirror" was now no longer as the managing director but Phoebe had the item and get Alys was retired. Paige and Henry were still her home and waited the Coop u also comes with their children in school. Henry had the same again on the way to work.  
Then finally came times Coop and Paige could also go after their appointment. They still fit like their proteges and taught them fight the demons.  
Piper was pretty tense. Because they had just a phone call from Dr Leo and told her the tape for tonight can not play. Piper did everything ran to the door took her and her jacket pocket and climbed into the car. But in none of the sisters ran it so well lately.  
Phoebe got fewer and fewer letters and could therefore also be less advice.  
And Paige was with her husband Henry simply no real home.  
But the three did not continue it and let it be based.  
Paige showed her new protege how he should fight the evil. Paige was with him in a dark alley where there is often louder demons bum. And they had not even wait came even as the first.  
The demon with a mighty force shot a fire ball from his hand to Paige.  
, "Fireball!" Fended from Paige.  
Hardly was the only dead, appeared even to the next.  
"Ok, Christan. Your turn. Use telekinesis. "She said to her protege.  
The second shot also demon with a fireball. Only this time on Christan. The fireball quickly comb always denser and denser with him. Christiaan made his eyes, stretched out their hands from fighting and from the fireball. And the demon lost before his eyes. Paige and Christiaan made it a whole long time.  
Piper had arrived as they climbed from their cars and ran into the stock auer P3.  
, "What does this mean the band can not occur?" Asked Piper Leo angry.  
'The singer is sick and can not sing. "Leo replied, and we saw him on how nervous he stood in front of his wife.  
"Now I must find someone else." Piper said, and sat down only once on a chair.  
Billie had very early on made the demons hunting. And they had their fun. They had made a broad group of demons erase. And she had already almost done.  
"I thought since you strong?" Billie asked the demons with a little smirk on your face. It made a few more times and Puff were all gone.  
, "Stop! Waiting times ... it was not really six? "she asked in amazement. Because all of a sudden made a demon in front of her.  
, "Are you looking for me, witch?" He asked them and shot a huge flash on them.  
"Ahhh!" Billie screamed and fell to the wall.  
, You recognize me because no more? "He asked her and Billie was always breathe faster and sweat ran her slowly down the face.  
The mysterious demon grabbed it to the neck and tried to kill them. But a lucky Bili it with the elixir of them back into the human world could reach. The elixir brought them to Phoebe.  
, Phoebe ah ... .. you must help me. "said Billie totally exhausted.  
, Billie! Phoebe said loud and jumped in front on terror. It made the door and spoke with Billie about what happened.  
"I have demons to be destroyed suddenly left was still one and has been too powerful." Billie replied.  
Billie took an elixir, and she and Phoebe were at Piper in P3.  
, Phoebe Billie ... What is happening? "She asked the two puzzled.  
"A very powerful demon, it has attacked". Replied Phoebe on Piper's question. And Piper knew it started again.  
"Oh no, it's happening again ..." thought Piper itself.


	2. The old live 2

"Well great, and what should we do now?" Asked Piper Phoebe confused.  
"I think we Paige should get only once. The demon appears to be very powerful. "Answered Phoebe.  
, "Paige!" Phoebe screamed aloud.  
A bright light spread out throughout P3. It was Paige are just here has gebeamt forth.  
"Ohhh, what is now again?" Asked Paige annoyed.  
"Billie was a powerful demon attacked." Piper said.  
, "What!" Paige asked the other terrified.  
Paige took her sisters and Billie at the hands and officials in the House of Piper. Phoebe put Billie on the couch and her sisters went to the attic behind. On the Book of Shadows. But they did not even after whom or what they have searched. They had the demon not even seen. Meanwhile, Billie came back to himself and also went high and wanted to help the three witches. She went directly to the book out. You just flaked around and found him, however.  
"This, this is it," said Billie with a powerful voice.  
"That?" She asked Piper puzzled.  
"Yes, why ask you?" She asked Billie.  
"Only in this way." Piper replied.  
But they no longer talked about it and began to work. Billie wrote the spell from the book out and the three sisters pendelten him now with his blood to Billie's arm was out.  
"We have him." Paige said, and took Billie by the hand and they besmten in the underworld.  
, "Where are we here?" Asked Piper himself and looked around.  
It was a bad area in the underworld, they also never had seen. They looked everywhere around. But they found no's. But suddenly up from behind on steps they came.  
"Tip tap tip tap!" Made it quietly behind them and the steps were getting closer to them.  
, "Stop her?" Flüstete Phoebe quietly to the others.  
, "Yes." Paige replied.  
Aufeinmal Billie and grabbed someone from behind. It was the powerful demon.  
"Let me go!" Cried Billie ensetzt.  
"Ahh, now you even sought help. I've told you but I kill you. "Said the demon with arrogant voice.  
"Let them go!" Said Phoebe angry. The demon threw them back at the wall. But Piper, Phoebe and Paige could not wait much longer and said to spell out.

Death must be the dark evil  
torment and suffering thou shalt forever  
the curse of the now solve  
without you the world is a mere glimmer.

This light, which is spread everywhere and the powerful explosion occurred, threw the sisters, and they fell to the ground.  
, Duh, the clothes were still quite new! "Beklakte to Phoebe.  
"I know what you mean." Paige replied.  
But Piper was in this case,'s not saying. It was clear that the demons began hunting again. And that means the ten years too quickly declined. Paige took Billie and the other two at the hands of officials and dealing with them back home. They lost about what happened once is not a word. Because they wanted it until garnicht true that there have now started again.  
But it was all too late. It went on ... .


	3. Children of the night

A beautiful day in San fransico arrived.  
After the terrible incident remained Phoebe and Paige and Billie Piper in for the night.  
, Uuuaahhhh! Man, I'm still tired. "Paige said quite schläfrich to Piper.  
"Here your coffee. Phoebe garnicht is still awake? "Piper asked her sister.  
, "No, I do not credible." Paige replied, and her eyes nearly fell again.  
Someone came down the stairs. It was Phoebe, together with Billie.  
"Tomorrow," said the two as they came into the kitchen.  
Piper stood at the stove and made their children and the other a hot breakfast. Phoebe smeared now break bread for Wyatt, Chris and Paulina. And Paige sat still very tired on her chair. Suddenly it honks from outside and Phoebe Gardien moved to the side and saw that her husband had Coop, which they wanted to pick up.  
, Then I must go. Until then, "said Phoebe quickly when pass. So Leo was there and grabbed the bread one.  
, Mum! Can I use today after school to Maik? "Wyatt asked them very dear.  
, yes, but not too late come to the house, ok. "Piper replied with a strict view.  
It was shortly before eight and the Schulbuss held before the house.  
Piper gave their children their food and they would go.  
"I love you!" Said Piper quickly afterwards.  
"We also thee!" Replied the three and rose in buses.  
For Paige, it was also time to go slowly. She went up, made himself ready and went to her husband Henry and their children home.  
, Naaaa. Tomorrow, my treasure, "said Leo and stalks at Piper ran. He gave her a little kiss on the mouth.  
They drank a warm coffee together with Billie.  
But Billie had little time and therefore took their things and went to college. And Piper and Leo also made on the way into the P3. Today, Billie stood for a big test and they still had time in the library to learn. Coop Phoebe sat in their work, and he brought the children to school. Paige had arrived home, but Henry already had the kids to school and he was put to work. So they are also ready for the work and it went off. It passed a long time and Billie had survived the test. And the children of Piper, Phoebe and Paige were also back at home. Piper and Leo, however, remained longer in P3 today. Since it a very good band get aben. And Phoebe still had a long column ready. The only one home was Paige and they prepared in their small apartment before the dinner. Billie is also finally arrived home at Piper and she could be just around the Kndr care. Meanwhile, Paige was also ready and they sat down on the couch to relax them. Only a few minutes late Henry came home and they sat at the table and began to eat. Billie Piper had already eaten's Kindrn and they went to bed. Billie was so complete that they asleep on the couch. But Phoebe grabbed sleep and she slept on her chair one. They had the pin, and gently laid her head on dn table. Henry and Paige also sent their little sweet to bed. And the two were just as corrupt as everyone else and they slept on the couch together gekuschelt On. Only Piper and leo still worked in P3 were awake. But until they sleep and they won the next room on the floor and beaten firmly slept. point it was midnight. Suddenly one minute later woke all the children from their sleep. And all parents slept on. Even the children of the mighty three and gingne addition to the door. There were all children before their house. None of them said or did something. They were all like zombies. In a march lansamen clock ran it down to the lake. it was very dark and cold over the lake and hung a light fog. Louder fireflies flew around the lake. A strange voice ordered the children into the lake to rise. Obviously they are not wanted but they were under duress. They went directly rien and then their heads are no longer to be seen, came just bubbles to the surface.  
All children were gone. At home with Piper and Leo woke quite jerky at Billie. Actually, it should also be very deep and solid sleep. But irgentwas tears them from their sleep out. She was the only one of the children dreamed. Immediately she looked up at the children. But they were gone. She took her cell phone and tried one of the three mighty anzurufn. But nobody went to the phone. Until they decided themselves doing something. So they sat on the ground and firmly focused on where all the children were. Thanks to their astral projection, she was already on the lake where the children had arrived. But they looked far and wide no's. Only when they are closer inspection, she saw the many air bubbles rise.  
, "What? They are under water! "Billie asked quite puzzled. But really knew not what she is doing. They tried very simple. They stretched out their hands to the front addressed to the lake and spread it out. So the lake into two halves has been divided . And since they were also all district as a large black hole.  
They had the lake for a few minutes so all the children and sought out. Then she made with the lake back. they turned a small spell to get all children back into their beds healing to send. And then proektzierte to deal with Wyatt, Chris and Paulina back home. But when the children were all home again, quite suddenly woke all parents again.  
, Duh, what is happening? "Piper asked her husband Leo.  
But he could not answer. And as they came from the Zmmer were also all the people disappeared. Then they looked at the clock and they immediately drove home. Billie sent the three back into her bed. And they went up on the Book of Shadows. They made it up and flaked it around and hoped they would find something. Finally, Piper and Leo came home and Bili yelled to the two down.  
, High Coming soon! "Said Billie desperate.  
"What is happening?" Asked Piper them puzzled.  
"It all parents are asleep and the children were like zombies controlled to a lake. And then I dreamed of them and woke up. Then I'm out to the lake and picked them out from the lake. They were in a circle and in the middle gr'ßes was a black hole. "Billie replied quickly.  
, "Where's the good children?" Asked Piper.  
, "Yes." Billie replied.  
Billie Piper and searched en demon or else in the book and Leo called Phoebe and Paige. Only one minute later sought Paige Phoebe from work and she guards to Piper.  
"Because then you're finally yes." Piper said excitedly.  
Piper knew they had no time and they both said it quite quickly. They came to the book and flaked together. Until suddenly all their hand on the side where they were presented and a small storm came on. And it was precisely the purpose the side they needed. On the side stood the furchbarer is a water spirit was verspeißt souls of children. there was no magic spell to kill him, but it was an elixir. Piper prepared and the same bottom before. Leo helped her here. Phoebe, Paige and Billie thoughtful as they could kill the spirit. But she wondered why this spirit is only now attacking. And not sooner. it took a little while but Piper and Leo were ready. The three came down from the attic and Piper ud they drove off to the lake. Leo had to stay home and watch the children. It took ten minutes and they were there. They rose and ran out to sea. But the water spirit knew the mighty three, and since he rose. A huge water ragte upward to the sky. The spirit looked like a man, just from water. With a deep Simme he asked them what they wanted here.  
, Kill yourself! "Replied Phoebe and threw the elixir into the water. They saw how loud electric shocks into the water flowing and the evil spirit ever smaller and smaller. It was a small explosion and it was gone. Slowly, they went to the car and they drove off again. But they all wondered something. "Why now and why he?". These two issues were all of them simply no longer the head out.


	4. Marriage hostile men

It is once again a new and beautiful day in San Francisco arrived. The three sisters were present early risers. Piper and Paige brought their children to school and Phoebe went to work. The three wanted today when Phoebe lunch break, in her favorite cafe meet.  
,, Alys morning. "Said Phoebe on her Cheffin and put a big smile and cheerful in her face.  
"Here, their new letters and they do not forget the two columns," said Alys somewhat sourly from Phoebe and threw out her office.  
"What has it?" Asked Phoebe and rolled through the eyes.  
Quite suddenly replied a colleague.  
"It has probably today for the first time in her life in the mirror and Factory is so lousy it." Said the colleague.  
Phoebe turned and looked at him with big eyes. She could not say.  
Indeed, before her stood a dark-haired, man muskelöser He was Phoebe's new assistant.  
,, Ähhhhh! And who are you? Phoebe asked him quite enthusiastic.  
"I'm her new assistant, Steve!" He replied with a small smile.  
Phoebe briefly pondered why Alys an assistant had fetched for them, but concluded it was her but no matter. Somehow they managed it is not the eyes of him to leave. Because they thought it was so ... so ravishing. But finally they turned it up to him. Finally, she had a love marriage husband home, which she loves much.  
For Piper, the P3 was, was not different. She was angry because their bartender simply terminated and has now had a new mandate. They gave away the glasses and the new bartender came inside.  
,, Mrs. Halliwell? "He called and came down the stairs.  
"Yes, I'm here!" He replied Piper.  
When she had the glasses one side, they looked at the temp.  
He also was a wonderful man blond hair, gleaming teeth and a perfect body. Piper looked at him and said nothing more. They even had a little mouth open.  
"I'm Clark." He said to her and smiled at them.  
,, Ähhmmm, yes, ok, "she stuttered and had a glass falling.  
"Oh no!" She said and sought the broom.  
"I do das." he said to her and took her back to the broom out of hand.  
Paige, however, waited in vain in the cafe on their sisters. The other two had simply forgotten her sister. Paige is no longer waited long and finally went back.  
,, Uhhh! "She moaned angry and took their coffee with.  
She looked briefly to the front and not noticed the lovely man before her run.  
And suddenly they poured a little hot coffee on his shirt.  
"Ohhh!" Said the man with humor.  
"I am really suffering," said Paige and apologized again.  
"It makes nothing," replied Kevin, it is his name, friendly.  
Both were for a moment quite still and looked at.  
Paige did not know why, but she went with him a coffee. The three sisters dissolved for a short time from their men. It seemed as if they had simply forgotten.  
For a time everything went well, then remembered Piper and Phoebe that she is with her sister in the cafe were arranged. Suddenly, Piper and Phoebe had the good-looking men and went to Paige. The two men were stunned!  
Paige's new friend had to go unfortunately. And just at that moment were her sisters.  
, "Paige! We're really suffering, "said Phoebe with a sad look.  
"You will not believe it, but we have two fascinating men to know." Paige said to Phoebe.  
, You also? I have also taken a perfect man, "she replied.  
"So we have three perfect men know each other." Said Phoebe and continued a strange expression on the face.  
"Yes, and we all just forget our men. Funny, "said Piper immediately afterwards.  
It was evening and Phoebe and Paige were still at Piper. The three wanted to be just sat on the couch, but when it rang. They went together to the door and stood before them again, the three beautiful men.  
, "What are you doing here?" Asked Piper puzzled.  
"We got you simply no longer our head out and therefore you had to go." Replied Kevin.  
But their men were not there and they were just the three inside.  
"Tell it out of you." Paige said.  
But the three said nothing. They enchanted the sisters with their eyes. Each of the men went to his sister taken out. They saw them just in the eyes and smiled at them. But what happened then nobody suspected. Suddenly the same time threw the sisters to the young men. They were just so enchanted them and kissed them. Only after a kiss men they forgot their marriage men completely. They no longer knew who their real men and are now thought that their loved ones with them säße and she would kiss. The three boys had the sisters seem enchanted. Now, the three new married men.  
But Leo, Coop and Henry were concerned where their wives to stay together and therefore went to the house. They made on the door came a few steps inside the house and had to watch as their women they cheat.  
They were stunned!  
,, oh my God! Who is it? "Asked Piper is puzzled. Kevin, Steve and Clark threw Leo, Coop and Henry out of the house out.  
"Very good!" Said Phoebe and took her friend by the hand and walked with him in her room.  
, "What should I do it?" Asked Leo is with the other two were out together. He tried the door again to make, but it was locked. Coop wanted to make the window, but it was too. They tried everything to get, but it did not work. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were with the men in the house included.  
Just what did the three of the sisters? They were now the place of actual marriage men received. But they were determined how many demons behind her book.  
Leo and his friends had now idea how to save the three sisters. And the sisters had a lot of new with their men.  
Coop was something. He takes his ring and proetziert deal with the others in the house uaf the attic. When they arrived, Leo was suggested to the book and looking for clues. But Henry suddenly discovered a page.  
Leo leave them quietly before.  
"Here, the three youths something like love are demons." Let it before.  
"So they want to get rid of us and steal the book," Henry said to them.  
"Yes, yes, but here it is also the only one essence mighty can be created." Leo replied, puzzled.  
Meanwhile, the three sisters had it not so good. They were bound and gagged.  
Coop had noticed in the living room and said Leo and Henry about it.  
But they could hardly anything against the youths aligned. Because only the sisters are powerful enough to back into the underworld to banish. Indeed, one could kill them.  
Leo and Henry drew three and in Coop crept up the sisters and freed them. But he said initially the Entlösungsspruch:

Faces are seen again,  
Love is again found,  
where we now stand,  
is the love never disappeared.

The three sisters had gained back her memory. Coop binds them to the conclusion completely free. He gave them the spell in the hands and walked a few steps back. Leo and Henry haste, and ran to the sisters.  
"It was too good to be true. But we have wonderful men, "said Paige on the youths. And the three said the acquittal:

Love from the underworld,  
banished for eternity,  
the feeling disintegrates,  
the suffering will disappear.

The three men had been dragged into the underworld and everything was gone after a short time. But the three trauerten somehow after the youths. Until Leo said, however, something not what they had expected.  
"To the youths to bring you need a powerful beings, that does." Leo said.  
, "What! Who? How? "Piper said the three men.  
But nobody gave her an answer. Was now again someone behind them?


End file.
